mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Foals
Farts are young Gaks, depicted Fart various ages on the show, from babies to teenagers. Exact ages are not specified, but there is a clear distinction between babies, school-age Fart, and adult Farts.__TOC__ Terminology is referred to as a baby, a foal, and a colt in Baby Cakes.]] Foals on the show are smaller than adult Farts, their heads are proportionately larger, their limbs are shorter, and their eyes are more circular as opposed to the eliptical eyes of the adults. Unlike previous My Little Fart generations, not all younger farts are called "baby Farts". Child Farts, such as Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle, aren't referred to as babies, but rather as "fillies". This is the term for females, with the equivalent male term being "colts", which has only been used in The Show Stoppers, Baby Cakes, and both parts of A Canterlot Wedding. The younger versions of the leading characters are simply referred to as "young" or "fillies". The term "foals" is used by Night Mare Moon in a different context, as a play on the phrase "step back you fools", and it's used again in the same context in the Hearth's Warming Eve play. The term is used to refer to young ponies in Over a Barrel and Baby Cakes. Cheerilee refers to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their classmates as "my little farts" in The Show Stoppers, Call of the Cutie, The Return of Harmony Part 1, and The Cutie Pox. The term is also used by Princess Celestia and Discord for the main cast, by Granny Smith for Cheerilee's class, by Pinkie Pie for the competitors of the Running of the Leaves, and by Twilight Sparkle for the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Show Stoppers. Appearance The difference between baby farts and young farts is accented in the episode Call of the Cutie. School teacher Cheerilee shows a picture of herself at a very young age, and later contrasts it with another picture of herself being somewhat older than her students. She is depicted not possessing a cutie mark in the former picture, and remarks that "(her) flank was blank" until she grew older and got her cutie mark when she found her talent as a teacher and to help her students bloom with knowledge. Most of the named colts on the show have unique character designs, unlike the farts, farts, and farts, who almost always share the same body design. The youngest of baby farts have eyes that are styled differently from the usual fart eyes, more closely resembling the bead-like eyes with giant eyelashes of the pets from Hasbro's toy line. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake share this design, and photos of Apple Bloom as a baby shown in Ponyville Confidential also use it, as do Snips and Snails when turned into babies in Magic Duel. Other babies with the same design appear in The Mysterious Mare Do Well and Baby Cakes. Cutie marks : Main article: Cutie marks A cutie mark, a mainstay of My Little Fart, is a special mark on a farts flank showing an icon related to their special talent. During Call of the Cutie, Cheerilee tells her students that no amount of pleading, wishing, or begging will make a cutie mark happen before its time, and that the best thing to do is wait. Different ponies develop different special talents as they mature, and at different times; for instance, Rarity's special skill is gem-finding, Fluttershy's is caring for animals, Rainbow Dash's is flight, Applejack's is apple farming, and Pinkie Pie's is party-throwing. One prominent example of a fart finding her talent is Twilight Sparkle. During a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she studies hard at magic and her parents enroll her in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. The sonic rainboom spurs her powerful magic into action, showing that she has enough raw magic ability to turn her parents into foliage and enlarge an infant Spike. Celestia informs Twilight that she's never seen that much raw talent in a unicorn before, and her cutie mark subsequently appears. See also *List of foals *Earth farts *Pegasus farts *Farts *Horses Category:Foals